


The Swan Princess

by StonEvo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonEvo/pseuds/StonEvo
Summary: Emma had the perfect life as a princess, that was before she messed it all up.  So she goes on Adventure to solve her mistake, bring her friend Killian along for the ride. But will their goals change along the way?Princess Emma- Lieutenant Hook- I will update tags as I go. I'm not a fan of this summary.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Swan Princess

The warm sun felt like utter bliss on Emma’s fair skin. She’d been kept in the castle for far too long. It was completely unreasonable for her mother, who was more overprotective then her father, to ground her for two whole weeks. She had merely borrowed Pinocchio’s pesky cricket and hidden him in her mother’s undergarments drawer. That would be the last time Jiminy tattled on her for sneaking some extra sweets.

Of course, she wasn’t allowed to leave the castle alone. In fact, she had never been left unguarded. Thanks to her ever so protective mother.

But that did not deter Emma. So she continued to stroll along with the stalls. Being distracted by any shiny bobble, like most six-year-olds are. Before long she came to realize that her Guard, Graham, was nowhere in sight.

Now Emma's Father had told her many times she was the bravest girl in the whole kingdom but at that moment her stomach felt howl and her body grew cold. Emma began to twist and turn in every direction. Trying her best to spot any sign of the goofy huntsman who had watched over her, her whole life. But to no such look. Emma wanted to try calling out but was filled with shame at just the thought. It wouldn’t be very brave of her to cry out like a petulant child. Even if she was one. She was just simply too stubborn to call out for help.

That’s when the idea struck her. Today’s venture outside the castle wasn’t just a stroll through town, but a trades mission. Father and Mother had received word that there were trading issues down by the docks. Father had taken it personally upon himself to sort out the issue. Feeling pity towards his little princess, he ended her punishment early. Much to her Mothers disapproval. But Emma knew she had her father wrapped around her finger. Her father soon came to realize, however, that no child found negotiating entertaining and sent her out with Graham to walk the town.

So all Emma had to do was find her way to the docks. Taking a deep breath, she held her head high just as she was taught and walked with a terrible amount of confidence. 

There were a lot of people busing about, and Emma wasn’t taller than a barrel ale. To be quite honest, Emma started to doubt she was even going in the right direction. She could be lost forever. She missed her father. His warm hugs and charming smile. She wasnt even mad at her mother anymore. She swore she would be delighted if she were to give her talking too at that very moment. In a panic, Emma burst into a sprint. She ducked her head, trying to shield the world form her tears as she ran.

She came to an abrupt halt as she slammed into another body.

“ Bloody Hell!” said a young boyish voice, as while powder sprinkled down on Emma as she laid sprawled on the ground. Emma looked forward to she a thin boy with a mop of messy black hair, well now white and black hair. He too was sprawled on the ground, surrounded by now bruised apples, half-empty bags of flour, and what used to full bags of simple spices.

“ What kind of blockhead-” The boy looked up fiercely at Emma only to drop the snarl on his lip when he saw what a state she was in. Emma hadn’t realized she was still crying, and that her breath was coming out ragged. 

“ I’m so -hic- so- hic- sorry. Please- hic. Sorry .” Still, in a panic, Emma got up swiftly and ran off, if with the boy calling after her. Emma couldn’t feel her lungs anymore and she could barely see, as she turned down an alley. She sat against the wall, bring her knees to her face, and held herself tightly. Oddly the only thought she had was how upset mother would be to see her dress so dirty after sitting in such a disgusting ally way. That only made her cry more.

“ Hey, little lass there you are.” Emma’s head shot up to see the boy she had just bulldozed over.

“ Why are you crying, lass.” Emma might have been scared, but the stubbornness in her couldn’t have a strange boy questioning her bravery.

“ I’m - hic- not crying.” the boy gave her a confused look before he brought his hands up in apologize.

“ Pardon me, Lass, my mistake. May I sit with you for a bit. That there tumble and dash took a tad out of me.” Emma gave him a shrug, which the boy must have taken as a yes because he sat down next to her. The boy then stretches out in the most annoying ways possible, making odd poses and preposterous noises. Emma couldn’t help but giggle at his nonsense, which had the boy give a little in his antics so he could glance at her. He spurted his own smile when their eyes met.

“ Now that’s much better. So what had you down little missy.”

“ I told you already I wasn’t crying.” That time when Emma spoke, it actually sounded like she was fine.

“Didn’t say you were. Just saying, seemed like something got your knicker in a twist.” Emma giggled again, which seemed to make the boy glow with pride. Emma didn't know how much she could tell the boy. She might have been young, but she knew the dangers that royals could be in if the wrong people caught them when they were alone. But Emma also knew she wasn’t the best liar. She thought it might have to do with her best friend being the worst liar in the whole kingdom. But Emma was very good a finding the line in between.

“ Me and father got separated in the crowd. I know he’s supposed to be at the docks, but then I couldn’t find it and I got- I got” Emma started to wring her hands together, as she was once again reminded of the peril she was in.

“ You got scared?” The boy didn’t mean to sound rude. In fact, his soft accent brought her some comfort even. But her stubbornness reared its ugly head again.

“ No, I didn’t. I just got lost.” She of course gave a big pout and act if she was affronted by the notion.

“Hey lass, none of that. You should be nicer to me you know?”

“Why would I?” Emma snarked back with the confidence and ego all six-year-old brats had.  
“ Well maybe, I might know where the docks are.” The boy now wore the confidence as Emma jumped up with utter joy. 

“ Really! Come on let’s go!” Emma made a rushed dash back to the streets, only to find that the boy hadn’t followed. She twisted back around to see him relaxing against the stone ally way. As if he hadn’t a care in the world. She ran back over to him, and when that didn’t enlist a response she became quite distraught.

“Why aren’t we going?’’

“ You were a bit rude to me. Plus what do I have to gain really?” To anyone else, it was easy to tell the boy was merely joshing the poor girl. In his mind, he thought it was rightfully fair, the girl was a bit of brat. His only intent was to maybe get the lass to apologize for her behavior. Or better yet, give him a bit of coin. Her dress screamed money. But the problem was, everyone else wasn’t a six-year-old, who had also never been unable to reach her parents.

“ Please… please- hic- I’m sorry. I just-just really want my daddy, I do-don’t have any- hic-thing.” Emma couldn’t help but crumple to the ground. She detested crying but she felt so overwhelmed. Once again she had messed up. Because of her rotten behavior, she would never get home.

“Hey now, okay. It’s okay. I’ll take you to your dear old dad. But I want two things first.”

“ But I - hic- already told you I don’t -hic- have any-”

“Listen, listen. My first request is, no more crying.” the boy emphasized his words by wiping th tears off her cheeks.

“ Secondly, what your name Lass?” Emma waited to get her breathing under control before looking into the boy’s blue eyes.

“ My name’s Emma.” The boy proceeded to raise Emma up by her hand, before bowing his head to place a small peck on said hand.

“ Nice to meet you, Emma. I’m Killian. Killian Jones.”

xxx

11 years later

The sun’s heat beat down on her back. The sweat left her skin sticky. If her hair wasnt frizzing out, it was annoyingly stuck to her neck and back. She knew she should cherish these last couple of warm fall days before a flurry of winter came, but the heat had made her less reasonable.

She had been riding all-day, pushing her horse Ann, until it was almost cruel. Her heart went out to the poor dear but she needed to catch up to him. She had to find him before it was too late. But even with the blazing sun and her own drive to find him, Emma knew that they couldn’t go on like this. The sun would be setting in about 2 hours. That was plenty of time to let Ann rest, and get a decent meal before riding off into the cool night.

Emma spotted a small stable, with a tavern across the way, that both looked reasonable enough. She gave the young boy at the stable a couple of coopers. Enough to pay, and nothing else. Killian had once taught her, although tipping was nice, it also made pickpocketers zero in on you as a prize target. He had also said that her flouncy dresses gave her away too. So she entered the tavern in a drab white ragged dress, with a blue wool cloak over her shoulders. She was able to trade it with a flabbergasted maid who in return took three of her‘ flouncy’ dresses.

Of course, Killian always said that even if she were to dress down and not flash her money, he would still spot her. She had thought he was going to poke fun at her undeniable royal pain in the ass attitude. Instead, Killian surprised her, something he did on a rare occasion. He said ‘ How could I not be able to spot you out of a crowd lass. Your radiant beauty is a beacon to me.’ Emma had of course blush like the silly fourteen years old she was. The moment was ruin however as Killian’s earnest face turn into a boisterous cackle. After Emma had given him a couple of smacks, Killian told her exactly what she originally thought. ‘You’re a royal brat lass, there’s nothing you can do to cover that up.’

Surprisingly that was one of her fonder memories. But Emma had to stop reminiscing, all these thoughts of Killian remind her of her urgency. She had to find him.

The Tavern was dark and deary, just like any good tavern should be. Emma stook to the shadow as best as she could. She didn’t need any unwanted attention. Just because Killian made a good practice to mock her on the daily, didn’t derail the fact she knew how she looked. She had grown to be a very beautiful woman, something her parents often bragged about. Pretty women often received attention. In taverns, it was tenfold. 

Emma Sat down at the barstool closest to the door. She didn’t like leaving her backside open, but it allowed her to hide her face from the majority of the other patrons. The barkeep paid her no mind until she gave a double tap on the table and threw out a couple more pieces of copper. The barkeep gave a slight nod. Briskly he filled a glass and dropped it in front of her with an ease that comes from years of serving patrons. In the same fluid motion, he collected her money.

Emma couldn’t lie, the ale might have burned her throat, but it brought her some comfort. It made her stomach warm, releasing her tense muscles. Thoughts of stolen rum bottles and goofy teens running through fields, passed by as she closed her eyes to truly relive this small calm moment.

Emma was jarred from her musing as a built gruff man bumped into her, making her spill ale all over herself.

“Oh did I make youus do that-. oh,” The man in his drunken stopper reached to clean his mess.  
“ah- that’s a nicce dress on a pretty girl oh.” Emma realized he was getting a bit too handsy with his clean up.

“Stop it.”

“I got it” Emma began to try and push the man away when he didn’t listen to her request.

“ I don't need that, I’m fine” Chatter in the tavern had risen. ‘Great exactly what I didn't need, a bunch of eyes on me.’

“ I got it-”

“Leave the lady alone.” ‘shit’ Emma could recognize that voice from anywhere. She ducked her head away.

“ Or what.” The gruff man pushed back against the other man’s chest, seeming very much less drunk. 

“Well-” Emma heard the whiplash of a smack across a face and a thump to the ground. She quickly looked up to see the gruff man on the floor and her ‘savior’ still standing. Emma whipped her head away as her ‘ Savior’ took a seat next to her. He placed a new drink next to her empty one. They sat there in silence for ac couple seconds.’ stubborn bastard’ Luckily she had kept her hood from her cloak up, so he couldn’t see much.

“ Thank you, sir.” She tried her best to deepen her voice but she feared it was pointless.

“ Lieutenant Killian jones. I don’t mean to be forward, but may I see who I saved. I promise I don’t bite Love.” Emma had to get out there. She couldn’t let him catch her. He would stop her, and she would never be able to find him. Faced with a problem Emma did what she always did. Run.

She brought her elbow back with some force and got off her stool at the same time Killian fell from his.

“Sorry!” Emma didn’t look back as she ran out of the tavern and ran to the stables. She ran into the small stable, frantically looking for Ann. Her heart was pumping so loud that she didn’t hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

“Hey!” Emma rushed to fit Ann and get going.

“ I don’t normally chase after lasses but- “ Killian was getting to close. Luckily Emma was finally seated on top of her mare. But when she brought Ann out of the stall Killian was blocking the only way out. He seemed a tad winded, and she would have been able to ride away from him, leaving him no chance to catch up with her. But he would have to get out of the way because, despite everything, she wasn’t desperate enough to run him over.

“ Love if I’ve offended you in any way, I’m sorry.” Emma knew Killian was stubborn enough to wait for her response all night, but she didn’t have the time.

“ I’m not your love and I have a place to be.” Emma’s face was still hidden by her cloak, and she once again tried to alter her voice.

“ Very well, I’ll let you pass.” Emma was a tad shocked, but let it pass, she was given an out she was going to take it. She started Ann to a Trott when suddenly she was pulled from her horse into Killian’s arms. In the scuffle, her hood fell.

“ I knew I recognized you, and when I saw Ann, I knew it.” Emma finally looked him head-on, blue eyes meeting green.

“Hello, Emma.”

Xxx

11 year earlier

Killian kept a gentle grip on her hand as they walked through the crowds of people. It didn’t seem all that bad when Emma had someone with her.

“ How long have you lived here Killian?” It had been the first time she had spoken since they had left the ally way, wanting to wait to fully calm down before speaking again. Although she wasn’t sure if Killian was even in the mood to talk to her.

“Not too long. In fact, we should be moving again soon. My family tends to move about.” Emma nodded to herself like that was the most logical thing she ever heard. For some reason however the idea of losing her new. . . Friend? Seemed to bug her.

“What about you lass?”

“ I’ve lived here my whole life. It is quite drab. It must be so nice to see new places”

“ Aye, sometimes it can be lass.” Emma couldn’t see but Killian’s own eyes shined with a certain sadness.

“ What was your favorite place?” Killian cleared his throat and pondered his response.

“ Well, it isn’t so much a place on land. When we were moving once, our ship passed over this reef, and I could swear there were colors I’ve never seen before lass. It looked like another world with twisty limbed plants, and tropical fish of the most beautiful nature.” Emma starred up enthralled at Killian and his tale.

“ You’ve been on a ship.”

“ The great Hispaniola. Beautiful ship, dark red paneling and dark brown underbelly.” Killian seemed sarcastic when he said ‘great’ but Emma didn’t wish to push. Besides, he seemed to fancy the ship's outer look. 

“ I’ve never been to sea. Is it scary?”

“ It can be I suppose. But it's also Thrilling. However, the food is rubbish.” Emma was suddenly hit with a pang of guilt.

“ Sorry again about your food. I hope your Mother isn’t too mad at you.” Killian suddenly came to a stop. Emma looked back at Killian, his face a bit downcast. Emma felt even worse now.

“ Please don't fret Killian, I’m sure my Father can repay you for your lost goods.” That seemed to get Killian out of his stupor. He gave her a small smile.

“ Aye, that’ll be just fine lass.” As they began walking again Emma felt quite better

“You’ll like my Father, Killian. His very nice. Just you wait.”

“ I’m sure I will lass.” They fell back into silence, this time it didn’t feel so bad. As they made another turn Emma jumped up with joy, letting go of Killian’s hands for a second.

“ Look Kilian, the docks!” Kilian chuckled at her excitement.

“ Aye lass, come on now lets not dilly dally. We have a mission on our hands.” Killian began to walk ahead of her but stopped once again when Emma grabbed hold of his hand.

“ Come on Killian, let’s go!” Killian’s small smile finally reached his eyes as he let the young girl drag him along the docks.

Xxx

After Killian had unceremoniously let go of her Emma grabbed Ann’s reins and moved to exit the stables. Of course, he grabbed her shoulder.

“I didn’t put you down so you could run off Swan.” Emma was really tempted to throw her hand in the air like a petulant toddler but she reframed.

“ Fine. What is it you want Killian.” She knew she had no good reason to direct her spite towards him but she was on the clock.

“ Well, it’s nice to see you too. What are you doing two towns short of exciting your own kingdom first of all? Secondly, where mayhaps be your personal guards?” Emma turned to face him, arms cross and mind racing. ‘ come on Swan think’

“ I’m on a mission.”

“ A mission?” Killian arched his brow, clearly not believing a word she said.

“ Yes, a mission. A diplomatic one in fact.”

“ Oh really, A diplomatic mission for the kingdom, and you're just on your own. No kings men. Dressed like a commoner. I know your mother too well Swan. No way in hell would she send you out with guards.” Killian was getting riled up, which led to Emma getting even more pissed.

“It’s a secret diplomatic mission.” She replied just as stern.

“ Alright, that’s it. You’re coming back with me to the ship. Liam will set a course to bring the wayward princess home.” Killian moved to more firmly grasp her. He grabbed Ann’s reigns from her hand to bring her along as well.

“ Killian stop it! I really have to go.”

“ I wish I knew why though, but someodnes being a stubborn arse. And being a Lieutenant in his majesty’s Navy, I must think about your well being, your highness.” Emma knew he was real peeved now. He only called her highness when he wasn’t trying to call her other things.

“ Ok fine.”

“Fine. . . I’ll- I’ll tell you the truth alright?” Killian shook his head at the sky whispering something along with the lines ‘bloody hell Swan’. But in the end, he did stop and turned to hear exactly what the truth was.

“ Well?” 

“ The truth is. . . I’m running away.”

Xxx  
11 years earlier

Emma’s head whipped about searching for her father, for any glimpse she could catch of him.

“ Calm down Emma, don't want to hurt your neck.”

“ What if we can’t find him, Killian. What if he’s not at the dock anymore and went home.” Emma’s earlier joy was diminished once more with her fears. Kilian gave her hand a firm squeeze.

“ Everything will be alright lass. Do remember anything specifically about where he might be at the dock.” Emma bit her lip and pondered over it. She tried her best to remember everything she saw before she left with Graham that morning.

“ The boat my Father was standing next to had a white bottom and pretty red, blue, and gold streaks. There were a bunch of men around with blue coats and white dress shirts. Mother doesn’t let me wear white, she says I’ll make a mess of them.” Killian nodded thoughtfully going over the information she had given him.

“ Sounds to me like your father is talking to the royal navy.” 

“Do you know where they are?”

“ Well of course I do lass. Come on now.” Emma beamed with joy as Killian turned left and walked down the planks. She was going to be with her Daddy once again. But once she was with her Daddy, where would Killian go.

“ Killian?”

“ hmm, what is it, lass?”

“ Will I get to see you again after we find my dad.” Killian stuttered in his step but kept them going.

“ Well, would you like to?” Kilian reached behind his head and itched nervously.

“ Of course. I don't have many friends. I do have this other friend, his name is Pinocchio, but he's not as nearly, as fun as you are. He’s always treating me like a baby.” Killian chuckled at that and Emma joined in with her own giggles. After they had calmed down Killian looked at her with a slight somber expression.

“ I’m sure will find one other.” Emma jumped with joy, giving Killian a tight hug. It took him a moment but he eventually hugged her back.

“ Come along now. Let’s find your Father.” Killian linked their hands this time as they continued to walk.

It wasn’t much longer before they started seeing more navy sailors walking the docks. Emma however still couldn’t spot her father. Emma recognized the ships she saw from that morning lining the waters.

“ See him yet Lass?” Emma shook her head no.

“ These are the same ships from this morning but I don't-” Emma cut herself off as she saw the red overcoat in a sea of navy blues. 

“ Emma?” Killian asked quietly.  
“ Daddy?” Emma didn’t want to get her hopes up in case the man was another sailor, so she called out to the man. The man in question turned around his face flashing serious to the gentle smile Emma had grown up with.

“ Emma! What are you doing back so-” Emma ran up to him the moment he turned to face them. David bent down just in time for Emma to jump into his arms. Emma nuzzled into his shoulder, as new tears appeared.

“ Emma, what’s wrong?”Her father’s tone turned worrisome. He carded his hands through her hair trying his best to soothe her. After a minute or two Emma had calmed enough to speak.

“ I ran too far ahead from Graham - hic- and I - I got lost. B-but then when I tried to get unlost I ran into a boy. But the boy was nice and he - he helped me find you.” David held onto her a bit tighter, realizing he could have lost his little princess today without even knowing she had been missing in the first place.

“ Well, I suppose I have to thank this young boy-”

“ His name is Killian Daddy.”

“ Well, I’ll thank Killian then.”

“ And pay for his fruits and flour too.” 

“ That can be arranged, yes.” It was an odd request, especially since he would willingly give the lad a trunk of gold, but he supposed there was a story behind it. Emman pushed against her father to get down before grabbing his hand to lead him back to Killian.

“ Killian this is my Father-” but when she looked up where she had left Killian, he was nowhere in sight.

Xxx  
11 years later

“You’re what!?” 

“ Let me explain.”

“ You better. Emma, you can’t run away. You’re a princess, you have responsibilities, to your kingdom!”

“ Killian”  
“You’re not even 18 years old yet. What about your parents and Leo? You haven’t finished your training with Regina or your studies for that matter. What about all your friends? Bloody hell, what about me?” Emma looked at him with weary eyes, as his voice went from rage to defeat.

“Killian-”

“ Does are friendship mean so little to you? If I hadn’t run into you, would I have ever seen you again? I mean come on Emma-”

“ KILLIAN!” Emma had to stop him before he decided to force more guilt down her throat. When Killian looked back at her he noticed the glint in her eyes, of unshed tears. 

“ Just. . . just let me explain.” Her voice felt raw as if she had been the one screaming just now. Killian felt a bit ashamed of himself but pushed it away. He needed to know. He had a right to.  
“ I’m not running away alone. I’m running away with Baelfire.” Killian stood there shocked. Emma thought he would get angry but instead, he kneeled over and laughed. Not Killian’s normal laugh. No this was something darker, that Emma hadn’t heard in many years. Something she had wished that she would never hear again. Killian regained his composer and looked at her with deadly mirth in his eyes.

“ Baelfire? You choose him over everything in your life.”

“ My parents always wanted me to find true love.”

“ And you think he’s it.”

“ I want to believe he is.”

“ Well it’s all about belief isn’t then. If he’s your true love and whatnot, why not introduce him to your parents, hmm?”

“ Dammit Killian. You know they wouldn’t approve of him based on his actions. Love of my life or not. You’re supposed to be my best friend, why don't you want me to be happy.”

“ A true friend tells you when you’ve messed up. In this case Swan you’ve messed up royally.”

“ I know”

“ If you know that, then come back with me and I’ll return you home as if nothing happened.”  
“ No. I know I’ve royally messed up, and I will fix it. You don’t understand right now, but everything will be fine.”

“ Emma-”

“ Baelfire’s waiting for me” Emma stepped forward to hug a shocked Killian, he didn't hesitate to hug back just as tightly. She leaned against his head and whispered

“ Please never doubt our friendship again. You mean the world to me, Killian.”

“ Emma, you can’t really think I’ll let you go back to him?” A tear slipped down her cheek as she leaned back and held his face.

“ I know that too. That’s why I’m not giving you the choice.” As fast as lightning Emma threw poppy powder at him and he crumpled to the ground.

“ Sorry, Killian but I need to solve this mistake on my own.”

Xxx

After much pleading, Emma convinced her father to help her search for Killian. This was of course made difficult by the fact he had never mentioned anything about his home. Nothing about his parents or what they did. The king could see his daughter’s hope of finding her newly acquired friend/savior was waning. He took a knee next to her and rubbed gently on her back.

“ Emma I know you really want to see your friend again but if we’re not home by sundown your mother will be terribly worried about us.” Emma didn’t really respond to her father, counting to look every which way as if her friend was to pop out of thin air. 

David looked up at the sky and estimated that they might have about an hour or two before sundown. Snow would probably wait an hour at most after the sun would go down before sending the whole kingdoms force searching for them.

“ Emma?” He tried again, this time pulling gently on Emma’s shoulders.

“ Please Daddy we have to find him.” David knew he was wrapped around his daughters pinky but when he saw how lost she looked his heart broke.

“ I suppose an hour more wouldn’t hurt.” Emma gave a sulky nod. David kissed her forehead before standing back and grabbing her hand.

“ Okay, let’s think this through this again. You asked him how long he lived here, yes?” Emma shook her head up down, as she and David walked along the docks. David had sent out some of his men to find Graham and another group to look for ‘a boy taller than Emma but only by a smidge with messy dirty hair who smelled like fish but had a nice smile.’ As Emma had described him. Along with some of his men, David had decided that Emma and himself would stay at the docks in case the boy came back.

“ He said that he hadn’t lived here long.”

“ Did he say anything else?” Emma looked more concentrated in that one moment than she ever did at any of her lessons.

“ Oh, he said that his family moved a lot on a ship.”

“ That’s good. Perhaps the ship is still here and can tell us about its passengers. Did Your friend-”

“ Killian dad, his name is Killian.” He loved his darling daughter, and he found many of her antics cute; however, this was not one of them. When was her ‘know it all’ phase going to end?

“ Did Killian say anything about the ship?”

“He said the name”  
“ That's great, what is it?”

“ The-um- the Hispin-no. That’s not right. Maybe Hispolemo. Oh no daddy I can’t remember. I’ll never see Killian again.” Emma hid her face into her hands. David once again knelt down to his daughter’s level trying to calm her down again.

“ Hay now it sounds like you have a general idea. How about we look around and see if there are any ships with similar names?” Emma brought her head up and met her father’s soft blue eyes.

“ Yeah?”

“ Yeah, now where's my brave little girl and her precious smile.”

“ Right here.” Emma stuck her fingers into her cheeks as she gave her father a lopsided smile.

Emma slapped her hand in her father’s open one and they walked down the docks looking for anything that started with ‘his’.Her father’s men trailed slightly behind, giving them time alone. But with their eyes focused on searching it became quiet between them. That allowed Emma’s thoughts to run rampant. 

‘What if Killian left because he didn’t want to meet daddy?’ or ‘what if Killian didn’t really want to befriend a little kid like me?’. Killian hadn’t looked that much older than herself. Even though she slightly fibbed to her father about their height difference, Emma refused to believe Killian was some outrageous age like ten.

“ Hey, Emma?” Emma was brought back from her panicked thoughts, as her father pointed across the way to a ship that looked very much like the one Killian had only an hour ago been gushing about. However, it was what was scrawled along the side in black wooden letters that had her running off from her father. 

She could hear her father yelling after her but Emma was too caught up to slow down. It took a bit of navigating but both Emma and David finally arrived in front of the Hispaniola. Emma went to start climbing up the plank when her father grabbed hold of her.

“ Let me take the lead Emma.” Emma nodded along as she followed her father.

At first, there seemed to be a lot of movement on the ship, from what Emma could see from behind her father’s legs. But as Emma looked on longer, she found that a good portion of the men on the ship was crowded around the center of the deck. Emma suddenly jumped at the sound of skin slapping skin. Emma peaked out to see more of what was going on when he caught her eyes. There Killian stood holding his red cheeks, his eyes no longer full of mirth but with fear and unshed tears. His hair somehow seemed messier. And even though it was impossible, Emma almost thought he looked smaller and thinner in this new setting. Emma watched in horror as Killian was slapped again, this blow sending him to the ground.

“Killian!” Everyone on the ship looked over at them, including Killian. Emma watched as Killian looked away in shame. But Emma couldn't understand what he had to feel shameful about. These men, these brutes should be the ones feeling ashamed. David nudged his daughter a bit back, as he moved his other hand to his hilt. The rest of David's men noticed their king's movements and stood at the ready. The Man who had just been slapping Killian walked away from the crowd to face the newcomers. The man's skin was a rough tan, David guessed something he acquired from many years at sea. He had gray eyes and a stern scowl on his face, that had King also guessing he was a strict captain.

“ What can I do for you gentlemen?” The man acted with false courtesy, it was something David was quite good at spotting.

“ Why are you punishing that boy?” The captain swiped his thumb at his upper lip before vaguely gesturing to the boy.

“ My crew member is my business sir. Now unless you have any real business-”

“ Actually it is my business. After all, any issue in my Kingdom is my business. Wouldn’t you think Captain-”

“ Silver. Captain Silver, your majesty.” Silver spat his name out between clenched teeth. Apparently his was not all too excited to hear about David’s status.

“ So Captain Silver, what seems to be the issue.” Silver shrugged, throwing his arms up as he walked back to Killian. Silver grabbed onto the boy's shoulders roughly, before pulling him in front of him. Killian still refused to meet EIther of Emma’s or David’s eyes, his own eyes glued to the deck.

“ Well, it’s a truly insignificant issue, your Highness. Our cabin boy here was sent out to get food for the rest of the crew. Not only did he return without food but the money we sent with him was gone too. Furthermore, he had a rotten excuse for having neither.”

“ And pray tell, what was his excuse?”

“ The lad made up some tale of being some honorable knight in shining armor who rescued some lass. But we all know Killian here is the far from being honorable.”

“ That's not true!” Killian finally picked up his head to look at Emma. 

“ I’m sorry lass, but you don't know Killian as we do.” Emma was ready to charge at the man but David kept himself between her and Silver,

“ And how is it you know the boy?” Silver looked at David curiously before a sly smile took over his face.

“ Well, Killian is much like his father. He had no honor to his name either, was a man with many debts, who ran from the law. Killian’s old man struck a deal with me. A dinghy on my ship for a pair of working hands, who would pay off his debts for him.”

“ You traded that man, a boat for his son?!” David was furious, his grip tightened on his hilt.

“ Well he offered up his son, I merely agreed. I’ve come to find out however that he got the better half of the deal. Was a good dinghy too.” Killian’s head fell again in shame as he remembered his father. David looked at the boy and felt a kinship. He had felt that shame with his own father. 

“ How much?” Silver’s head snapped up, his face tried to act coy but David knew exactly what Silver had done. Silver knew that Killian's past would have affected him.

“ How much for what, your Highness?” Silver emphasized highness, his bravado pulsing off him.

“ How much to free the boy from his debt to you?” Both Killian and Emma looked towards David, who stood with a stern face as Silver oozed with excitement.

“ Well if I take into account interest, I would say about two chest worth of gold coins.” David laughed and shook his head.

“ Just now you said a dinghy was worth more than him.”

“ Well I must account for the years of labor I will lose. And I just remembered that I still have no food for my crew. So how does three chests full of gold coins sound?” David was almost tempted to pull his sword on the man, but the grip on his pants reminded him to think of Emma. So he took a deep breath and stuck his hand out.

“ I guess we have a deal then Captain.” Silver took his hand with great jolly. David went to tell one of his guards to retrieve the gold when Killian finally spoke up.

“ Wait I can’t leave!” Kilian ran from the crowd to David, his eyes pleading with him.

“It’s alright Killian. You’ll be free soon. You have nothing to worry about.” David knelt down, very much as he had for Emma.

“ No that's not it sir. I can’t leave my brother.” David's fury came back with vengeance. Emma stood shocked behind him.  
“ You never mentioned a brother Silver!” Silver merely chuckled in response,  
“ Oh did I not must've slipped my mind, Your Highness. Donald! Bring up the competent Jones.” David gently brought Killian beside him, the boy kept his eyes fixed on the deck hatch waiting for his brother. It didn’t take long before another boy popped up. David could see the family resemblance. Their hair was the same in color and length. The other boy was taller, however.

“ Liam!” The boy in question tried to move to his brother but was stopped by Donalds’ grip on his shoulder. Emma came closer to Killian and took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze

“ I’ll give you the other Jones for an additional six chest.”

“Six!”

“ Well, I did say he was the competent one.” David looked down at Emma and Killian. The boy was terrified. David knew Snow wouldn't be upset, she would see he was doing the right thing.

“ Fine.” SIlver’s men cheered, and Donald released Liam. The boy didn’t hesitate to run to his brother. Emma let go of Killian’s hand so brothers could be reunited. SIlver came back to David to shake his hand one last time. But before SIlver could release his grip, David pulled him forward so he could whisper into the Captain’s ear.

“ If I ever find out you are trading children for debts or keeping them as workers against their wills again I will personally hunt you down and throw you in a cell to rot. Are we understood, Captain?” David held the Captain’s hand in a bone-crushing grip, before dropping his hand. Silver rubbed his hand as he took a step back. Silver didn’t seem affected, but the man's eyes showed that he knew David's threat was a promise.

“Aye, I understand your Highness.”

“ Good. Men get Captain Silver his gold, then make sure there's no other child on his ship before escorting his ship out of my waters.” David took the children and walked them out of the docks back to land, where a carriage waited for them. Next to the carriage stood an embarrassed Graham.

“ Graham!” Emma ran off from her father’s side to hug her guard.

“ I’m so sorry for losing you, Emma” 

“ It’s okay Graham, it was my fault anyway. Besides, I made a new friend!” Graham finally acknowledged the other children with his King. He also blushed harder when he looked at his king

“ Your Highness I’m so sorry for losing her, she just got so excited and started to run and-”

“ It’s alright Graham, I can’t keep up with her on the best of days. If you wouldn’t mind, could you ride ahead of us and make sure that two guest rooms are prepared and two warm baths as well.” Graham gave him a sharp nod before giving Emma one last smile before heading off for his horse.

“ Sir?” David looked back to see the older boy, Liam, Addressing him. Killian looked like a bundle of nerves as he held onto his brother's hand.

“ Yea Liam?” The boy's throat bobbed as he tried to piece together exactly what he wanted to ask.

“ What's to happen to me and my little brother?” Killian’s head shoots up to glare at his brother, his hand letting go of his.

“ younger brother.” Liam paid him no mind, but it made David smile.

“ What is going to happen to Killian and his brother Daddy?” David looked back at Emma as she came over to stand next to Killian, who took her hand automatically. David didn’t know exactly how he felt like that but that was a problem for another day.

“Well, I suppose right now you two will be coming home with us if that alright with both of you?” The brothers shared a look between them before Killian looked over at Emma, who was nodding her head vigorously. Killian in turn nodded to his brother. Liam then looked at David, and straighten his back as if he was standing at attention.

“ We would graciously accept your offer, your Highness.” Unlike Silver, Liam addressed David with the utmost respect.

“ Well with that settled, there's just one more thing left to do.”

“ What's that daddy?” Emma asked as they all climbed into the carriage.

“Explaining to your mother how I went out to solve a small trading issue to instead come home with three times the amount of children I left with.” Emma laughed at her father's misery, which had the boys joining in. David knew one thing for sure though, tonight was going to be a long one.

Xxx

Emma rode as fast as she could without hurting Ann. She knew Killian would be after her as soon as he could. Emma pulled her bag around as she rode on. Emma really didn’t want to slow down but she also needed to know where she was going. So after some careful consideration, she pulled Ann to a slow trot. She opened her bag and pulled out a brush. Emma was quite good at magic but it didn’t change the fact that locator spells only worked for short distances. It also didn’t help that most of Baelfire's items were stolen. Emma carefully picked the last hair off the brush. She focused as hard as she could, this was her last hope of finding him. She whispered the spell slowly, but her words came out confidently. When she opened her eyes the strand glowed a copper hue and moved from her hands and flew on an invisible breeze. Emma picked up Ann’s pace as they followed the strand.

Luckily for Emma, in her need to get away had been going in the correct direction. Therefore it was long before they came along a small Inn in the woods. It seemed to be a small pit stop between villages. Emma quickly tied Ann to a post outside the inn before going in. The inn was dirty and small but Emma didn’t expect much else. She took a minute to see if anyone was around but found no one. The hair still pulled away from her, still giving off its glow. Emma released it again and followed it up the rickety stairs. On the last door in the hallway, the hair flew underneath the door from her sight. She realized she would finally be reunited with Baelfire.

All she’d been thinking about was finding him, not so much what she would do once she did. Would he be upset that she followed him? Emma banished the thought instantly. She shouldn't give a damn if he was upset. He had done wrong by her, and anything between them was over. She couldn't help but bitterly think that it all meant nothing anyways. She was here to get back what he stole. She would return home after, Probably stop and try to tell Killian what really was going on. But first, she had to fix her mistake. 

Emma reached out for the knob and was surprised when she meant no resistance. Emma tried her best to walk in quietly only to find the room deserted.

“No no-no-no. Shit!” Emma moved around the room as if Baelfire was supposed to jump out of thin air. ‘He isn’t here’ Emma felt utterly defeated. But Emma couldn't give up. 

“ Just because he isn’t here doesn't mean he didn’t leave it behind, maybe I'll get lucky and-” Emma began to tear the room apart looking for anything. Suddenly Emma heard a creak in the floor. ‘Could it be Baelfire returning?’ Emma moved to the far wall ready to pounce on whoever came to the door. As soon as the door swung open she jumped.

“Ahhh! Umph” Emma expertly brought her knife from her belt to the intruder’s neck only to let out an aggravated sign.

“ Dammit Killian!”

“ Nice to see you too Swan. Mind getting off?” Emma did just that seeing no good reason to fight him or keep them in such a position.

“Now that, that's settled, let address the real issue.”

“ And what's that Killian?” Killian leveled her with a glare as he dusted himself off.

“ Well how about the truth Swan, I imagine you don't tear apart Your lover's room or wait for him with a blade either. I mean you could, not exactly sure what you’re all into nowadays Swan.” Emma shook her head in disbelief that he would think that it was the time for such jokes. 

“ The truth Swan.” Emma sighed and sat down on the unmade bed and dropped her head in shame. She wanted so badly to fix her own problems, and this was wasting valuable time. But Emma couldn’t deny that she was tired. Both physically and emotionally. She had missed her best friend. So she gave in.

“ Where do you want me to start Jones?” Killian nodded at her acceptance and sat down next to her.

“ At the beginning Swan. When I left.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long Chapters will be so we will just have to wait and see. The story will play out like the show in the aspect that it will have two stories going on at a time. One from the past and one of the current timeline. It was one of the cooler aspects of the show that I brought over in my writing.


End file.
